In this field, the ‘deconvolution’ of a Taylor signal refers to the processing of the experimental Taylor signal leading to the determination of the hydrodynamic ray of each of the species forming the mixture and the determination of the concentration of each of these species.
The international application published under no. WO 2010 009907 A1 discloses a method of the aforementioned type, the analysis step of which implements various deconvolution algorithms for an experimental Taylor signal. However, these algorithms may only be used in the specific case of a binary mixture, i.e., a mixture of two species. Accordingly, these known algorithms do not allow for the analysis of any desired sample, but only of samples of which it is known in advance that they result from the mixture of two species.